When measurements are to be made, especially within the construction trades, a most common prior art tool utilized for such measurements is a metal roll-up tape measure. Such common metal tapes are particularly useful when measuring relatively short distances, and particularly distances of twenty-five feet or less, where the tape measure is not particularly bulky, but rather can be easily worn upon a belt or tool belt of a construction worker or other user. Such common metal tapes typically include a housing which contains the tape in a rolled up configuration. The tape rolls up into a spiral and has a spring near a center thereof which applies a torsional force tending to roll up the tape. A slit in the housing allows the tape to pass out of and into the housing. Typically, a lock is provided adjacent the slit so that the tape can be locked in a deployed position if desired.
Such common metal tapes typically include a stiffening feature so that the tape can flexibly roll up within the housing, but the tape is relatively stiff when deployed from the housing. In particular, the tape is configured to have a curvature between lateral edges, typically with a radius of curvature of about ½ inch. This curvature makes the tape relatively stiff and difficult to buckle in one direction, but can relatively easily buckle in an opposite direction. The tape is rolled up in the direction which facilitates buckling, but is deployed out of the housing with gravity loads acting on the tape in its more stiff direction. Indicia, typically including gradation lines and numerical markings corresponding with distances from a tip of the tape, are most commonly provided only on an upper surface of the tape, further encouraging the user to have this side face upward so that the tape remains stiff when deployed.
One problem with common metal tapes is the difficulty associated with making precise measurements of distances greater than about eight to twelve feet when a user is utilizing the tape without a partner. While a tip of the tape typically includes a clasp which can grip an edge of a structure at a reference location, not all measurements being made include a convenient corner of a structure at the reference location for engagement of a tooth of the clasp. When a reference location is eight feet or less away, the stiffness of the tape allows the single user to hold the tape relatively steady. However, as measurements grow increasingly longer, the user is often frustrated by an inability to precisely locate the clasp at the reference location and keep the tip of the tape at this reference location until the measurement can be successfully taken.
One common scenario often encountered, especially by construction workers is the difficulty associated with making vertical measurements especially when the user is measuring downward from above down toward a reference surface. The work environment is often exposed to the elements including wind. The tape is sufficiently lightweight, that wind will blow on the tape as it extends downwardly. The user is thus prevented from getting an accurate measurement, unless an assistant is available to hold the tip of the tape.
Accordingly, a need exists for an accessory for a tip of a common metal tape which can hold the tip of the tape steady to allow a single user to take accurate measurements, and particularly when measuring distances in a vertical downward direction.